megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Splash Woman
is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. She is a robot that was designed to rescue victims of sinking ships and beach accidents. She is fond of karaoke bars so she can show off her singing voice. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fishes and using her weapon, the Laser Trident.She is a water robot like Bubble Man. Stage enemies *Octone *Okosutobon *Sakrets *Tropish Robot Master Field Guide Data "I think you should go first..." *'Good Point:' Expert swimmer *'Bad Point:' Poor land mobility *'Likes:' Karaoke *'Dislikes:' Large crowdsMega Man: Robot Master Field Guide Stage Information *The stage has a vertical bubble puzzle similar to the one from Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5, which involve deadly spikes and Trophishes. *There are also some puzzles which include more spikes and temporary platforms moving horizontally in either direction. Strategy Splash Woman will first call three groups of fish to charge into Mega Man that can be dodged by extended jumps. Then, when she is at the top of the stage, she'll move around the room shooting the Laser Trident. Her weakness is the Hornet Chaser. The bees will then fly around and can easily demolish the fish, and damage Splash Woman as she goes to the top of the screen. Trivia *Splash Woman is the first female Robot Master since the creation of Roll and is the first female Robot Master to be corrupted by Dr. Wily. *Splash Woman, along with Roll, Kalinka and Plum, are the only female characters in the entire Mega Man Classic series so far. *Splash Woman is one of the few Robot Masters to have abnormal legs. Some of the others include Centaur Man, who had 4 robotic hooves; Astro Man and Cloud Man, who hover in midair and did not have legs; Blizzard Man, who is attached to skis; and Napalm Man and Dark Man 1, who have treads in place of legs. *Her in-game sprites give her a vague resemblance to Leviathan (element, attacks, and tendency the flood the room to distort the player) and Pandora (costume, attacks and the fact she floats, although outside water). *Her Laser Trident is the Robot Master weapon that deals the most damage to Mega Man in Mega Man 9. *Splash Woman is the only boss in Mega Man 9 that takes 2 bars of damage from the Mega Buster. Every other Robot Master takes one. *Splash Woman has the same interest as Guts Man, karaoke. *In the end credits picture, she is seen at the beach having a picture taken by Auto. *In terms of timeline, Splash Woman is the third Robot Master to be based on a mythical creature (she is based off a mermaid), after Centaur Man (who is modeled after a centaur) and Tengu Man (modeled after a Tengu), though, she could be the fourth if you count Shade Man (who is based off a vampire). *Her interest in karaoke may be based off old stories that tell of mermaids singing so beautifully that young men would be lured to their doom. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Female Robot Masters